


When You Sleep at Night

by theycallmewatson



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Sad, rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmewatson/pseuds/theycallmewatson
Summary: “[Saint Anthony] said, in his solitude, he sometimes encountered devils who looked like angels, and other times he found angels who looked like devils. When asked how he could tell the difference, the saint said that you can only tell which is which by the way you feel after the creature has left your company.”― Elizabeth Gilbert, Eat, Pray, Love





	When You Sleep at Night

It hurt.

More than it had hurt when they lost that first contest. More than when she attempted (and failed) to give up her fallen angel persona. 

It happened just like in those cheesy dramas they used to watch together. The rain was pouring as Dia spat out those harsh words, stinging like a slap across Yoshiko’s face. 

_“I cannot love you anymore, Yoshiko.”_

It made no sense, how those few words shattered her whole world. Or did it make perfect sense? She loved Dia, more than she could have ever imagined when she met the brooding student council president as a first year. They’d worked so hard that year, and saying goodbye was so hard as she graduated alongside Mari and Kanan. Yoshiko had confessed her feelings for her before she left for university in Tokyo, relieved to find that the feelings were mutual.   
Sure, it was hard to stay together with the distance between them, but the former idols made it work well enough. Soon enough, Yoshiko was graduating, and following Dia to the big city. After four years together, it seemed like everything was on track for them to be getting married, or at least to be living together; now that Dia was graduating university. Until that day. 

They were supposed to be going home soon, to meet back up with their old friends. Dia had asked Yoshiko to meet her in a courtyard outside of one of the university buildings, where they used to meet up regularly. That’s when she spoke those cruel words, followed by the return of the necklace Yoshiko had scraped up money for her, to celebrate their recent anniversary. Dia left her in the dreary cobblestone courtyard, slowly walking off with her raven braid swinging behind her. 

All Yoshiko could do was cry, cry until she could call Hanamaru, who was working at a temple in the city. The brunette came to find her as soon as she could, bringing her back to their shared apartment. 

“Why couldn’t she love you, zura?” Hanamaru inquired, holding the damp fallen angel in her arms. 

“Sh-she didn’t tell me… but she’s gone, Zuramaru. It’s over.” Yoshiko replied, drying her tears with a tissue. “Four years, and she tells me she can’t love me at all? Shatters everything we had, all of those memories are ruined. Aqours is ruined for me.” 

“No no, it’s okay. Aqours disbanded anyway, the memories are still the same. Maybe you could talk to her later, after you’ve had some rest?” she said, leading Yoshiko to the bathroom. “Here, warm up in the bath, then go get some rest. I’ll be here all night, zura.”

Yoshiko thanked her for her help, undressing and soaking in the bath for what would be a rather long time before she gathered the energy to dry off and change into her favorite nightgown. It was a black, lacy piece that Dia had given her a while ago, telling her that it was the only one that was fit for a fallen angel like herself. That was another thing she adored about her, how even though she should have outgrown her persona, Dia still played along with it for her. Until today. 

She tossed and turned on her bed as she tried to sleep, thoughts of Dia flooding her mind. She really thought that this would last, that this was forever. Everything felt so hopeless. 

Until her phone buzzed, illuminating the angel’s face in the darkness of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i write in short bursts im sorry but if u want more plz tell me!! i need motivation.
> 
> also catch me producing more yohadia content @ bpdyohanetsushima on tumblr!!


End file.
